shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Satan
The being known as Satan was once Lucifer, the greatest of Celestials, but when he attempted to rise up against the Source and destroy Creation, he was defeated and cast out of Heaven. However, his consciousness refused to die and it constructed for itself a new body made from pure evil. Unable to reach the Highplane in his new material form, Satan instead conquered the Midplane and Lowplane. He spawned many followers who became the first of the race of demons. These pure demons were of incredible power, and became called the Devils by the demonic races they in turn created. With these forces, Satan again attempted to destroy Creation, but was struck down for his hubris and imprisoned in Ice in the bottom of Hell. He remained frozen in ice until he was freed by Lilith. Much to her surprise Satan revealed that he could have broken out at any time, but didn’t because he saw no point in it. His most distinguishing feature is his maniacal laughter and psychotic grin. He is brutal, arrogant, sadistic and insane. He battles like a berserker, and like John and Cain in their Oversaran forms is capable of ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. Unlike the life that rose in the Midplane which was made from dust, Satan created his body, and by extension those of all other demons, from fire. He has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, combust, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense. He can also fully regenerate from the smallest of fragments, even vapor. His Aura is the most potent of any being in the Universe, being of near limitless power. This combined with his indestructible body make him the most dangerous enemy the Magnificent 7 have ever faced. After he swallows the Bloodstone, he regains all his power at his previous Celestial levels though he is still had a physical body and could be killed. Time and space become a mere play thing for him. Though extremely intelligent and cunning, he is easily irritated and impatient. Satan regards himself as a superior being, and tends to be boastful and arrogant to everything he regards as beneath him. Upon his release he is initially only interested in finding and fighting strong opponents, but later decides to set about with his original plan of destroying Creation and remaking it in his image. Satan’s body is of medium height and build, being completely red. He has clawed feet and hands, and a long, powerful tail. He has long black hair reaching down to his waist and black fur covering his hips and upper thighs. 'Techniques' 'Hellfire' Satan's techniques draw power from the raw fires of Hell, from which his body is made. He possesses a seemingly unlimited supply of power and the strongest Aura of any known material being. Nuke: Satan’s standard attack. A giant fireball which explodes on impact for a lot of damage. Devastator: A plowing beam of crimson energy shot from the eyes. Meteor: A powerful attack in which the user creates a volley of huge fireballs and throws them at a target. 'Ultimate Attack' Doomsday: Satan’s most potent attack. It is an unstoppable beam of energy which levels anything it touches and is strong enough to destroy a planet. It is far stronger than any other attack.